justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Follow The Leader (JDParty)
"Follow The Leader" by Wisin & Yandel ft. Jennifer Lopez is featured on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Party. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a woman, who resembles Jennifer Lopez. She has black curly hair and wears a red cropped tank-top, black denim shorts, a brown hat that closely resembles a beret, black heeled boots, and a tangerine outline. During some parts of the routine, her tank-top becomes golden-yellow, her shorts become orange, and her heeled boots turn brown. Sweat The sweat dancer is a man. He has black hair and a black beard, and wears a red exercise jacket with colored patches, red, green, and yellow bands around his left hand, dark blue jeans, and a tangerine outline. Background Classic The background looks like a workshop. It is red and blue while the dancer's outfit is orange and it is orange while the dancer's outfit is red and blue. Silhouettes of other dancers also appear in the background. Sweat The lines on the sweat background are yellow. The spaces between them flash dark blue and turquoise. Pink also rushes through the dark blue and turquoise. The space surrounding the background also lights up as a fiery red at some parts of the routine. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the classic routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Flick the air with your hand 4 times when the lyrics "Hot, hot, hot" is sung. ftlgm1.PNG|Both Gold Moves Followtheleadergmingame.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Sweat There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Lower both of your arms when "Let's lose contro-o-o-ol" is sung for the second time in the chorus. followtheleaderswt_goldmove123.png|All Gold Moves Followtheleadersweatgmingame.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup Follow The Leader has a Mashup that can only be unlocked in September. Dancers JD2014 Vesion *''Follow The Leader'' *''On The Floor'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Funhouse'' *''Love Boat'' *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Love Boat'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''It’s You'' (Sweat) *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Idealistic'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Rich Girl'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Follow The Leader'' JDP Vesion *''Follow The Leader'' *''On The Floor'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Rabiosa'' (Latin Fitness) *''Uptown Funk'' *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Better When I'm Dancing'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''I'm An Albatraoz'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Uptown Funk'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Better When I'm Dancing'' *''It’s You'' (Sweat) *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Birthday'' *''Circus'' (Extreme) *''Rich Girl'' *''What Is Love'' *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Follow The Leader'' Party Master Mode Follow The Leader has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch)'' *''Follow The Leader'' *Disco Thrust/Limb By Limb/Going Slow/Slid Pointing *70’s/Punching High/Me Me Me/Urban Waves *Side Stepping/Denim Violin/Elbow Stomp/Gracious Strike *Let's Sprint/Party Climax/Charleston/Russian Rumble *Fitness Punch/Bollywood/Party Lights/Monkey Buns *Energetic Rising/Kitty Claws/'Where Have You Been'/'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' *Treadmill/Elbow Twist/Calling The Flames/Circus Headbang *Peace And Love/Crescent Moon/Side Slice/Frozen Walk *Super Whip/Great Goodbye/Russian Bounce/Hippie Twist *''Follow The Leader'' *Come On/Hot Boy/Monster Claw/Move Like A Star *Funky Walk/Russian Violin/Crooked Slide/Cyborg Balance (There is a Gold Move glitch and you do not get a "YEAH!" nor an "X") *Fitness Punch/Party Lights/'Love Boat'/'I Will Survive' *Pom Pom Swing/Kitty Claws/Rainbow/Wind Up Pony *Treadmill/Elbow Twist/Calling The Flames/Circus Headbang *Peace And Love/Crescent Moon/Side Slice/Frozen Walk *Super Whip/Great Goodbye/Russian Bounce/Hippie Twist *''Follow The Leader'' *Burning Punches/Funky Frog/Wide Lunges/Classy Snaps *Clap That Hand/Neon Mime/'Flashdance ... What a Feeling'/'Starships' *Trendy Slide/Crooner/Where Am I/Dude Dance *No Way/Circle The Stars/Rising Hand/Happy Dance *Dude Style/Party Lights/Crooner/Street Charm *Point Finger/What's Wrong?/Icy Shards/Pray For Parvati *Teenage Hops/Pom Pom Swing/'Troublemaker'/'Gentleman' *Treadmill/Elbow Twist/Calling The Flames/Circus Headbang *Peace And Love/Crescent Moon/Side Slice/Frozen Walk * Follow The Leader Appearances in Mashups Follow The Leader appears in the following Mashups: Classic * Follow The Leader * Just Dance * Wild * Turn Up The Love * I Love It (Best of JD 2014) * Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) Sweat * Miss Understood * Turn Up The Love * Y.M.C.A. * Starships * Candy * It's You * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * C'mon * Best Song Ever (Fitness) Captions Both versions of Follow The Leader appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic * Come Here * Come With Me * Fire Strength * Follow Me * Follow My Rhythm * Sexy Pumps * Sexy Tiptoe * Sexy Wipe * Up and Down Sweat * Cardio Lunge * Fitness Punch * Intense Jumps * Serious Fitness Trivia *The Classic routine's background dancers do not match very well with the beat of the song. *The Sweat routine is unlocked with Mojo on the Wii version of Just Dance 2014 but with Uplay on other consoles. **It is the only Sweat routine that is a Mojo/Uplay unlockable in the game. **It is the third alternate routine to be unlocked with Uplay in the series, after the Sweat version of I Was Made For Lovin’ You and the alternate version of Call Me Maybe. ***It is also the second Sweat routine to be unlocked with Uplay in the series after I Was Made For Lovin' You. *This is the second song by Jennifer Lopez in the series, after On the Floor. It is followed by I Luh Ya Papi. * The song was leaked on August 17, 2013.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncCR8-pnDUY * In the Party Master Mode, the Extreme dancer from #thatPOWER has a Gold Move glitch and it is impossible to get a "YEAH!". * There is an error in the final pictogram, where it does a pose similar to the pose on the Gentleman menu square, but the dancer holds her right arm out instead of setting her hand on her chin. * This is the ninth Spanish song in the series. * In the Mashup, the Limbo Sweat dancer is "frozen" for a period of time. **This was probably done on purpose to waste a bit of time while being "frozen". * The avatar's beret is red, although in-game, the coach's beret is dark brown. **This is probably because of the background affecting the hat's color. Gallery Just Dance Now - Follow The Leader.jpg|''Follow The Leader'' followtheleaderswt_cover.png|''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) SJOP41 3de3b741 14.png|''Follow The Leader'' (Mashup) Followtheleader2017MU.png|''Follow The Leader'' (Mashup Vesion Just Dance Party) FTLopener.png|''Follow The Leader'' on the menu FTLmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu followtheleader_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Followtheleaderavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 104.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015/''2016'' Golden_Follow the Leader.png|Golden Avatar Diamond_Follow the Leader.png|Diamond Avatar SWEAT_-_Follow_The_Leader.jpg|Sweat ftl.png|Pictograms followthecoach1.PNG|Coach extraction follow the leader beta picto 1!.png|Beta Pictogram 1 follow the leader beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 follow the leader beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 follow the leader beta pictos 4 5 6.png|Beta Pictograms 4, 5 and 6 follow the leader beta picto 7.png|Beta Pictogram 7 (Different colour) follow the leader beta picto 8.png|Beta Pictogram 8 imageA.jpg|Follow The Leader in a Party Master Mode Videos Wisin & Yandel - Follow The Leader ft. Jennifer Lopez Just Dance 2014 "Follow The Leader" 5 Stars Just Dance 2014! "Follow The Leader(Sweat Version)" 5 Stars Just Dance 2014 Mash-Up - Follow the Leader (5 Stars) Just Dance 2014 - Follow the Leader (Party Master) - 5 stars